The Controlled Sand
Transported to the abandoned mineshaft, Reia and Kiva stood face-to-face at the mine entrance. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: This is it - The entire battleground where Sandman awaits us. Let us proceed with caution. Kiva: Alright, master. - As they entered the mine, Reia kept thinking about what Juri has done just to get to Sonja once before and the amount of damage the 'Clash' itself has gotten. Kiva: You okay, master? Reia: I don't know.. I may regret what I did back there.. I feel a bit ignorant.. Kiva: It's okay, master. Reia: Huh? Kiva: What I mean is, you are wise, Reia. I'm glad I have you as my teacher. Reia: I know you do, but even after all this time, I still can't believe Juri and other villains tried desperately to get Sonja once. Kiva: I know. - Reia's memories of Sonja suddenly came back as she collapsed to the ground, crying over the pain of her close friend. Reia: If it weren't for my powers, I.. I would've.. Kiva: *cuddles with Reia* Master, please don't cry. Reia: Sonja, please answer me... Kiva: (Oh, there must be a way for me to calm down my master and give her comfort...) - Suddenly, Tenebrae showed up and confronted the two heroes. Tenebrae: Perhaps I can be of service.. Reia: T--Tenebie?? Kiva: Yes, my master is emotionally hurt. Tenebrae: She and Lady Sonja haven't seen each other since the Clash of Prophecies. That's why she missed her so much. Lady Reia, I have a new message from Lady Sonja to you. Do you wish to see it personally? Kiva: Master...? - Reia nodded yes and Tenebrae transformed into Sonja. Sonja: Hey, Reia. Are you okay? Reia: Sonja, I...missed you so much. Sonja: I miss you too. I heard that you become a teacher for the Mark of Mastery. Reia: Y-- Yes... Sonja: Sounds cool. But the reason I'm calling you is for important advise. Reia: Huh?? Sonja: Never changed who you are. You are a great friend and a sister of light I can ever ask for. Thank you for everything you've done for me. - Tenebrae returns to normal, making Reia think about Sonja's advise more and more. Kiva: See master? I know you can train me until the end. Tenebrae: Lady Kiva was correct. Just because you are a teacher, does not mean you should become like Raine Sage. Kiva: Yeah. - Reia stood back up on her feet, full with confindence once again. Reia: Thanks, Tenebrae. We'll take it from here. Tenebrae: Understood. - Tenebrae quickly disappeared and Reia turned on her light adjustment on her headset. Kiva: Okay, let's keep moving. - Kiva and Reia entered further into the mineshaft, when Reia sensed something off. Kiva: What is it, master? Reia: I sensed a strong power.. Coming from-- Look out! - Reia moved Kiva out of the way as a giant sand hand is about to crush them. Kiva: Oh man.. Reia: That was close. But where's--- - Out of the sand, Flint Marko appeared with the fragment in hand. Flint: Looking for this, web-head? Reia: Flint Marko... Kiva: Give us that fragment, you creep! Flint: Like that will work on me.. Not! Reia: That's enough, Flint! - Kiva unexpectedly fired her new 'Blizzard' spell at Flint, and the results is to be expected. Sandman was wet by Kiva's new spell. Flint: You're not goin' anywhere! I can control any sand I see now...any sand at all! Reia: Huh... Kiva: Wanna bet? Flint: I'll bet alright! - Working together as a team, Kiva and Reia easily out bested Sandman, until.. Flint: I got a better idea on how to deal with you. - Flint dissolve into the sand and headed further inside the mineshaft. Kiva: He's heading further inside the mineshaft! Reia: Like that right. Come on! - Reia and Kiva followed Flint's trail, only to find a dead end with tons of water barrels at the site. Kiva: Water barrels? Reia: Oh.. I see now.. Kiva: What? Reia: These barrels will be perfect for your Sonic Blade attack. Kiva: Alright.. (Just hope the mineshaft doesn't collapse on us..) - Reia took a few water barrels into position for Kiva's new attack. Reia: Alright, all set to-- - Suddenly, Flint gathered more sand to his disposal and grew stronger as well. Reia: Whoa... He's big... Kiva: And stronger... Flint: I'LL KILL YOU! Reia: Kiva, now!! Kiva: Right! Sonic Blade!! - Using her new attack, Kiva launched the barrels at Flint, causing his sand face to turn into mud. Reia: Hey, Flint! Here's mud in your eye! - Sandman screams in pain and continues to flee towards the surface. Kiva: He's fleeing to the surface! Reia: Let's go! - As Reia and Kiva approached the passage to the surface, Reia quickly had a plan to approach this. Kiva: You got a plan, master? Besides, Flint will be one step ahead of us. Reia: Not unless we caught up with him. Hop on my back, we'll fly across the passage. Kiva: Okay! - Kiva hopped on Reia's back and the two flew into the passage, until a sand wave is headed towards them instead. Flint: You can't stop me now. I've spread my mind too far, father than ever! I AM EVERYWHERE!! Kiva: He's right behind us! Reia: Yes, I can see that! Hold on!! - Through a small exit, Reia and Kiva crash-landed into a platform. Kiva: Sweet cheesecake.. Are you okay, master? Reia: Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like there's nowhere else for Flint to hide. We have to defeat him here. Category:Scenes